


"your fingers are delicate. . ."

by strifxs



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, There's other characters, but there's no plus 1 sadly :((, technically a character study i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifxs/pseuds/strifxs
Summary: 5 times sandalphon was told his fingers are very delicate, and his reponse to being told such a phrase.
Kudos: 17





	"your fingers are delicate. . ."

“your fingers are delicate.” 

a colloquial statement sandalphon had heard most of his life as a primal. well, at least on five separate occasions did he hear this phrase uttered to his ears. when he hears this phrase, he feels as if all time stops for a brief moment.

yes. . . it truly is a phrase that catches him off guard from time to time. ( and breaks the very front he puts up in front of strangers. a stagnant front of dismissive nature, is what he often tells himself. a front that won’t let anyone in. )

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the first time those words are uttered to him, sandalphon’s head rears up. aucifer is smiling at him, benevolent and warm. ( he’s always warm, sandalphon remarks to himself often. ) everyone’s guiding light, their shining example. if something were to happen to him. . . sandalphon wouldn’t know what to do himself.

( but for what reason would he know not to do anyway? he’s a primal without an intended purpose. ) 

the primal blinks, taken aback. “i’m . . . sorry?” he asks, falters. lucifer simply laughs. the sound is like music to his ears. like a faint breeze on a summer day. it’s warm. 

“nevermind. would you like to share a cup of coffee with me, sandalphon?”

the inquiry is innocuous, lucifer’s gaze is nothing but a curious blue as he asks. and warm. ( his gaze reminds sandalphon of the sky above, vivid and full of life. )

“of course.” is all he replies. short and simple.

all they talk about is mundane things. the evolution of humanity, what the other primarchs were up to in their duties, what other primals were being made. 

sandalphon can’t help but smile. now this was that he enjoyed, simple talks with lucifer that could last for hours. This is what he looked forward to on days when lucifer wasn’t acting as supreme primarch, just as sandalphon’s confidant. 

“i’m going out for a bit.” lucifer then says next, pushing his own seat in. ( his smile doesn’t seem as warm this time. sandalphon can’t help but wonder why. probably primarch duties, if he had to guess. )

sandalphon feels resentment inch up his spine, his gaze kept up on his cup. “. . . i’ll be waiting.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the second time sandalphon is told about his. . . situation with his fingers, it comes as mocking statement. 

he has his teeth grit as belial stands in front of him. he just had to visit lucifer today, didn’t he? of course, they were close friends, it seemed. belial’s hand is poised on his hip, position juxtaposed as he cocks a brow at sandalphon. 

he’s smirking ( he’s always smirking. sandalphon wants to grab him by the throat and throw him down to the crimson horizon. ), red gaze eyeing the other primal in a raking motion. sandalphon wants to punch him in that instant, yell at him to get out while he drinks his coffee. this was his time, not belial’s. and certainly not lucilius’.

“get out.”

he grits the words out, nearly spitting them at belial. his tone is nothing but venom as he seethes, and he swears all he can see is red. 

belial snorts, a hand coming to rest of his chest. an act of false hurt. the action nearly spurs sandalphon to slam his cup in belial’s face. 

“i’m hurt sandy. i thought we had something special.”

sandalphon reels back, sputtering. since when did belial care about the type of relationship they had with one another? 

“get out. now.” is all he mutters in response. belial’s arms raise in a state of surrender, lips turned downwards into a frown. “fine, you win sandy. i’ll leave you alone.”

sandalphon stops momentarily, tension ebbing away at once as belial spins around and walks away. to the direction where lucifer and lucilius were talking amongst the both of them, too low for sandalphon to hear.

sandalphon looks down at the cup in his hands once more. the cup in nearly empty, a sip of coffee at least left. realization seems to hit him, in that moment too. 

since when did he get so angry?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the third time is when he utters the phrase to the singularity. 

his fingers are interlocked with their, his red gaze examining their hands closely. ( they really did have delicate hands. who even had anatomy like that anyway? )

when the singularity blinks, cheeks flushing, does he laugh. they were a fool. 

“we’re friends, aren’t we?” he asks suddenly. when they nod instantly, sandalphon grins. He’s got them right in his grasp. 

if the singularity was gone. . . then there would be no one to protect the skies. maybe lucifer would finally notice him as of late, give him the proper credit he deserved. the attention he deserved.

“how would you feel about a trip to the bottom of the skies?”

the singularity falters, and that is their flaw. in an instant sandalphon has their hand clasped tightly, as he hoists them over the side of the cliff, down into the skies below. 

sandalphon laughs, the sound empty and broken. he did it. he got rid of the singularity in one fell swoop! maybe now lucifer would recognize his own strength.

but as he’s struck back, michael’s foot connecting with his abdomen, does his realize his mistake. the red dragon and girl in blue were holding hands, eyes closed. the aura about them was. . . strange. menacing. Fearsome.

sandalphon realized his folly in an instant, and cursed himself for being so daft. 

lucifer would be coming soon, and sandalphon would have to answer to him personally. kind, benevolent, lucifer who could do no wrong. 

the thought sickened sandalphon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the fourth time occurs when sandalphon awakes in canaan once more. after being held up in his cradle for nearly a year, he managed to materialize into the natural world once again. Albeit a bit weakly, but he was back. 

something. . . didn’t feel right though. he knew that the instant the red dragon, girl in blue, and the singularity came into his realm. pleaded for him to come back, to help them.

but this feeling as he awoke was something he couldn't shake off so easily, as he dragged himself over to lucifer’s shrine.

his throat feels thick, as if he couldn’t talk. lucifer wasn’t here, he was gone. well. . . at least part of lucifer was still around.

sandalphon feels his eyes stinging, resentment flooding him once more. 

why? why? 

“why did it have to be you!?” he shouts to empty air. his teeth grit once more, eyes stinging even more now as he cradles lucifer head. “you. . . you were our guiding light, our shining example!”

when the silence greets him once more, emotions explode in sandalphon’s chest. crippling loneliness like he’s never experienced before blossoms within him. guilt, and the knowledge that he could have done at least something is what eats away at him to his very core.

those stunning six white wings materialize on his back as lucifer’s head fades away from sandalphon’s grasp.

sandalphon is helpless to stop him as he leaves, like always. his fists are clenched at his side, head hanging low. he can’t do this. he can’t, this wasn’t supposed to be his purpose, to carry on lucifer’s legacy as supreme primarch.

but. . . it would have to be his own punishment to what he nearly did to the skies.

his hands comes up to his face as he tries to wipe the tears away, body becoming wracked his overwhelming feels he has no control over. his cries reverberate around the empty shrine, bouncing back and forth against the walls.

“i can’t do this!” is all he shouts.

silence seems to be his only solace now, admist him choking on it as he stutters.

he doesn’t hear the footsteps running towards him, or the arms wrapping around him in an instant. the calming words being whispered to him as lyria consoles. 

“sandalphon, it’s okay. you’re okay.”

lucifer’s words echo in his head. 

your fingers are delicate, sandalphon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the last time sandalphon hears such an accursed phrase, is when the singularity holds his hand. their smile is soft, lips curving upwards as they bring his hand to theirs. 

“your fingers are delicate. . .” is merely a murmur. a snicker, as their frame shakes. 

sandalphon feels his face flush all the way to his ears, gaze darted elsewhere.

they had saved him, after all. 

the singularity positively beams at his flustered nature, both of their hands clasped around his. 

“by the way sandalphon, you do belong with us.” they say over their shoulder as they turn away from him, all smiles and warmth. ( the warmth is nothing compared to lucifer. their warmth vastly differs from his. )

sandalphon swallows down his reply, nodding at them. “i know. thank you, singularity.”

as they leave him to his lonesome, sandalphon gazes out at the vast sky. he feels. . . complete. the sense of longing he had always carried lessened more and more.

“tell me, lucifer: what makes the sky blue?”


End file.
